


I'd like you for Christmas

by fischin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fischin/pseuds/fischin
Summary: Johnny owns a record shop in a quiet part of town, and around the holidays, a pretty man enters the shop, and subsequently, Johnny's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been procrastinating posting this, but since it's already December, I thought why not post this around Christmas time anyway.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Johnny let out a bored sigh as he glanced out the window, tapping his fingers on the back of his phone, his idle hands itching for something to do. The sky outside had darkened with the setting sun, the end of Johnny’s shift drawing closer.

It was a pretty unbusy day, as usual- not many people were interested in records anymore, aside from old people seeking nostalgia, or the occasional herd of hipsters; though, Johnny didn’t dare complain. He liked the peace and quiet of his job- even if it was unbearably boring sometimes, he wasn’t bankrupt just yet despite the lack of business, and the customers that did come in never made much fuss, Johnny considered that blessing enough.

There wasn’t usually much to do after 5, their busiest time peaked around 2 and went down from there, but Johnny stayed two hours after as their official closing time wasn’t until 7. He was adamant about closing early because, every hour open was another possible customer, and just the thought of that possibility got Johnny through the hours. Restocking shelves only held his attention for so long, so he usually turned to his phone to pass the time until he was off the clock or had a customer to entertain.

 

Johnny pocketed his phone when the doorbell chimed through the store. A thin man bundled up in a giant coat stepped through the entrance, huffing and shuffling his boots against the welcome mat before he closed the door behind him.

“Hello, sir.” Johnny sent him a friendly smile. It was custom to be polite and friendly throughout the _whole_ year, sure, but his smile was usually forced, in the name of customer service, the light in his eyes often depended on the hour of the day. This one he flashed often to customers ‘round this time of year though, his holiday fever keeping him in an amiable mood.

The man reciprocated the smile and gave a winded ‘hi’ as Johnny caught his eye. He brushed away the snow from his coat, unraveling the scarf and took off his hat once the warmth of the store seemed to hit him.

He had soft looking, honey brown hair, and pale skin, reddened at his cheeks and nose, lips cherry tinted from the nippy weather. Big eyes took in his surroundings, the gentle light of the shop made his face look soft. Johnny thought he looked a bit like a doll, he was so pretty. He looked almost tiny once he slipped out of his fluffy coat, a red sweater hung loosely from his frame, more like a blanket than a shirt.

Hanging his accessories on the coat rack at the door, he shuffled up to the counter.

“It’s a pretty cold out, huh?” Johnny asked, bracing his arms against the counter-top.

“Very.” The customer sniffed, rubbing his hands together. “This place feels like heaven right now.”

Johnny nodded in agreement, he always cranked the thermostat of the store up high. “Looking for anything in particular?”

“A Christmas present for my brother.” The man said, digging his hands into his pockets. “I know he likes holiday songs by Frank Sinatra, and hip-hop.”

“Odd combination, but okay.” Johnny commented.

“Right? I have no idea what to get him.” The customer huffed exasperatedly. “What would you recommend?”

“How about..lo-fi Christmas?” Johnny suggested, leaning over the counter to point toward an aisle. “Should be down near the end of that aisle there.”

The customer nodded, a hopeful smile across his face. He all but skipped his way to the back of the store, eyes twinkling as he appraised his surroundings.

Johnny settled back onto his seat and dragged his attention to a magazine he’d read about a dozen times already. He listened to what sounded like an instrumental version of _Santa Claus Is Comin’ To Town_ lilt through the speakers, and the quiet crinkling of plastic as the customer sifted through a few vinyls, until Johnny’s phone buzzed in his pocket, a text from Jaehyun.

 

**_peach boy_ **

**_5:20 PM_** _the guys are going out for drinks later, ur coming right?_

 

Johnny glanced up from his phone, considering the customer in the store. Was it okay to be texting on the job? He usually did it anyway, but he refrained when there were other people in the store with him, it felt a bit unprofessional.

 

**_john d_ **

_who all is going?_ **_5:21 PM_ **

 

It would be fine. A few minutes on his phone wouldn’t hurt, the other man in the store didn’t look like the stealing type anyway.

 

**_peach boy_ **

**_5:21 PM_** _me_

**_5:21 PM_ ** _mark_

**_5:21 PM_ ** _taeil hyung, bc sicheng’s coming_

 

**_john d_ **

_ofc_ **_5:22 PM_ **

 

**_peach boy_**

**_5:22 PM_ ** _ten won’t be there_

 

**_john d_ **

_omg jaeten isn’t going together?!_ **_5:22 PM 😱😱_ **

_how will you ever survive??_ **_5:22 PM_**

 

It was rarer than a blue moon to even see Jaehyun and Ten be separated, they were like a package deal, if one came, the other was never far off.

 

**_peach boy_ **

**_5:23 PM_ ** _shut up_

**_5:23 PM_ ** _he has a thing with his sister ig_

 

**_john d_ **

**_5:23 PM 😢_ **

_when is later?_ **_5:24 PM_ **

_i still have work_ **_5:24 PM_**

 

**_peach boy_ **

**_5:24 PM_ ** _can’t u just close down early??_

 

This was nothing new, his coworker often suggested Johnny just change the closing time- usually from Johnny’s spam texts of complaining he had nothing to do. But Johnny was stubborn, of course, and never did, because changing closing hours meant accepting defeat, and Johnny would rather rot to death at his counter before he admitted his shop wasn’t as popular as he had hoped it’d be upon setting the hours.

 

**_john d_ **

_i have a responsibility to my job??_ **_5:24 PM_ **

 

**_peach boy_ **

**_5:24 PM_ ** _ur literally ur own boss??_

 

**_john d_ **

_i have a responsibility to my customers_ **_5:24 PM_**

 

**_peach boy_ **

**_5:24 PM_** _lmao_ _what customers_

 

**_john d_ **

**_5:25 PM …_ **

_low blow_ **_5:25 PM_ **

_i’ll remember that when it’s time for your check_ **_5:25 PM_**

 

**_peach boy_ **

**_5:25 PM_ ** _okok pls dont fire me_

**_5:26 PM_ ** _we can pick u up when ur shift is over ig_

 

**_john d_ **

_we?_ **_5:26 PM_ **

_is everybody carpooling?_ **_5:26 PM_**

 

**_peach boy_ **

**_5:26 PM_** _no only_ _me and sicheng. mark and taeil hyung said they’ll probs be late_

**_5:26 PM_** _also my car needs new tires so we’re just walking, hope that’s ok_

 

Johnny glanced out the window, snow falling soft and steady from the sky.

 

**_peach boy_ **

**_5:28 PM_** _soooo_ _around 8 ish?_

 

He chewed his lip in contemplation.

 

**_john d_ **

_fine_ **_5:28 PM_**

 

Dainty fingers pushed a vinyl across the counter-top, and Johnny locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket as he glanced up at the handsome customer.

“Find what you were looking for?” Johnny asked as he rung up the item.

The man gave a small nod, looking around the place with childlike wonder, his hands folded together as he rocked boyishly on his heels. He seemed enraptured by the shop’s atmosphere as he hummed along to _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ playing overhead, curious gaze roaming over the shelves and lights and decor.

Johnny himself was pretty proud of how tasteful the shop’s decorating was. From a look on the outside, the storefront was unassuming, tucked into a flat brick building, right between an ice cream parlor, and a laundromat, the word ‘RECORDS’ printed in thick, grey letters above the door. It was nothing special, no neon, or flashing signs, like he’d seen at other stores; didn’t give any hint, or justice to the contrast encountered once you stepped inside.

The lighting was dim, no harsh overhead luminescents buzzing in the ceiling. Johnny had always hated those, they reminded him of hospitals and classrooms, so he’d replaced them with string lights instead, hung across the walls and installed to run down all the shelve tops with big, bubbly bulbs. It gave off a much softer glow, Johnny found (plus it saved on the light bill). He’d also found that the linoleum floors the building originally had felt a little too cold for his taste, and he’d replaced it with a ruddy brown carpet that made little _shuff shuff_  sounds when customers walked across it. Shelves were stocked with as many records of varying genres as could fit without being too overwhelming, alphabetized and everything to avoid looking messy. The shelves and walls were decorated with novels, and framed art, and posters from old bands Johnny used to like and bought in just to add a bit of himself into the place.

When he first opened the store, it had been just as dull and characterless as the outside. But Johnny put himself into it, built it up from the ground with little pieces of himself, and gave it the life it had today. He invested a lot into this place to make it as charming, and welcoming, and unique as _he_ was, and he thought he did a pretty good job, if the faces on customers who visited the store was ever anything to go by. It made him proud.

 

“I love the aesthetic you have going on in here.” Commented the man, gesturing around with a wave. “The lights make it really cozy.”

Johnny nodded with a glance at the rainbow lights, then told him the cost of the record.

“We actually just changed them a few days ago.” He explained while the man took out his wallet and slid the money across the counter. “They’re usually yellow, but I thought these would be a little more fitting since it’s holiday season.”

“How festive.” The customer sighed as he leaned against the counter’s edge, his fingers thrumming to the tune playing in the background. His eyes became teasing. “But, I’m pretty sure you’re breaking some moral rules putting up christmas lights before December.”

“It’s shameful, I know.” He chuckled as he counted his change. He got a lot of shit from Jaehyun for the same reason when he’d asked for help to put them up. ( _“Halloween literally just passed, you oughta be burned at the stake for even suggesting that.”_ His coworker had scolded, and proceeded to help him anyway.)

“How come you put them up so early?” The man asked. “Most people wait at least half way into November."

“I’m just excited for Christmas to be here already.” Johnny said, dropping the coins in the man’s hand. “I don’t really wanna wait.”

“That’s understandable I guess.” The other shrugged. “I like this time of year a lot too. I always feel happier.”

“That’s that holiday cheer.” Johnny said. “Would you like a bag?”

“Oh, no. No, thank you.” The man shook his head with an almost offended look, a piece of honey hair fell in his face from the vigor of it. “I’m an environmentalist.”

“Right,” Johnny smirked amusedly, he found the look on his face endearing. “Gotta save the trees.”

“And the oceans.” The other added with a very serious nod.

“And the oceans.” Johnny’s smirk grew to a smile. “The trees _and_ the seas.”

“Well, oceans and seas aren’t the same thing,” The stranger said as he pocketed the change. “But- I get what you mean.”

“Didn’t know it was a crime to rhyme.” Johnny winked.

“Sorry. I made that awkward didn’t I?” The stranger let out a breathy laugh and took his purchase.

“You’re fine.” Johnny grinned again, resting his chin in his palm. This guy was really cute.

The other hesitated for a moment, then returned the smile, hurriedly turning to the coat rack to shuff his belongings back on.

“Have a nice day, sir.” Johnny waved as the man stuck the vinyl in his coat and wound his scarf tightly around his neck.

“You too.” The smaller man shouldered through the door without another look behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The holidays were probably Johnny’s favorite time of year. There seemed to be a buzz to the air that went straight to his heart and gave it an especially jovial hug.

Maybe it was the pretty scenery of snow around town, building tops, and trees, and pavements all blanketed in white powder, shimmering and beautiful. It made Johnny feel like he lived in a winter wonderland as he walked through the streets with Jaehyun and Sicheng, on their way to the bar. As cold as it was out here, the scenery made it somewhat worth it.

Maybe it was the colorful lights strung on park lampposts, and in the windows of shops the group passed on their way, glowing soft reds and greens and yellows in the darkness of night that made Johnny’s heart glow too.

Maybe it was the contented look on strangers’ faces he passed that Johnny didn’t really see any other time of the year, all soft smiles and gentle sighs as they went about their business. Or the same in the faces of the bar owners that greeted them as they kicked off the snow from their shoes, their smiles as warm as the comforting heat that enveloped them as they stepped in, melting away the chill from outside that clung to them.

Maybe it was the vintage Christmas songs playing through the building as they were seated. Sicheng complained they were played out, but Johnny was put in a more festive mindset as he settled into the booth.

Johnny could even blame the consumer in him, which thrived on the excuse to buy things that he didn’t really need for himself and the people he loved, simply in the name of Christmas.

 “It’s just a marketing ploy to get people to spend money.“ Sicheng said, tipping his glass back. “It’s purely capitalistic, there’s no real sentiment behind it anymore.”

“Who told you that?” Johnny raised a brow. He himself would rather focus on the sentiment behind the holidays anyway.

“What makes you think I didn’t think it myself?” Sicheng scrunched his face in defense.

“Oh, I don’t doubt you could,” Johnny said, pinching his cheek. He was cute when he pouted. As innocent as Sicheng looked, his pessimism didn’t surprised Johnny.  “But you’d never use the word capitalistic. You’re not that good at Korean. You had to hear it from someone else.”

“It was my friend Yuta hyung..” The Chinese man admitted, crossing his arms. “But I believe it, too.”

“It’s worse in The States,” Jaehyun said, his cheek resting on his knuckles as he watched their exchange from across the table. “Black Friday is a mess. It’s one thing I don’t miss about being there.”

One of the few things Johnny missed about being in The States during the holidays was not being reminded how single he was.

At least in the States, he didn't get pitying looks when he ordered a table unaccompanied, when the rest of the restaurant was filled by seats of two, waiters looking at him with concerned eyes as they set down his plates. In the States, he didn’t feel subconscious enough to drag along friends just so he could eat out. Or be told he couldn’t even order because he had to have a plus one. In the States, he could walk down the streets without seeing grossly sweet couples holding hands and walking like they were attached at the hip, usually Americans just spent Christmas with family. Johnny considered himself a reasonably romantic man, but there was only so much PDA he could handle without feeling bitter. In the States, he didn’t bury the desolate feeling in his stomach with gingerbread men and sugar cookies. Okay, maybe that wasn’t Korea exclusive. But instead of drowning out the loneliness with Soju, he’d used milk.

“You have to admit, though,” Jaehyun began after Johnny said what he was thinking, pouring himself a cup. “Soju works a lot better.”

“Better, sure. Still not enough.” Johnny shrugged, sticking out his own glass to be filled. “I think I’d get alcohol poisoning before it went away completely.”

“That’s because it’s not what you actually need,” Sicheng said sternly. “You’re _lonely,_ not thirsty. Soju isn’t the same as a warm body.”

“Close enough.” Johnny patted his chest after downing the drink, the heat sliding down his belly familiar and comfortable. Though Sicheng was a pessimist, he was also somewhat wise.

“You need a _date,_ hyung.” Sicheng scowled. “Maybe you should ask Taeil hyung out, I’m pretty sure he’s into you.”

Johnny exchanged a glance with Jaehyun across the table. Jaehyun shook his head silently, a roll of his eyes. _Don’t say anything._

“I.. don’t think so,” Johnny settled for something safe.

There was a silent oath among their friend group not to out Taeil’s feelings for Sicheng before they figured it out themselves, though nobody could guess when that’d be. Taeil was all heart eyes and obvious fawning, and Sicheng had to be the most oblivious man ever not to realize it, but it seemed everyone _but_ him knew. Their group had even placed bets on how it would turn out, whether Taeil would confess, Sicheng would eventually figure it out, or somebody would let it slip; Johnny wasn’t about to lose money from his own loose tongue.

“Well, you need to find _somebody_ ,” The Chinese man frowned, setting a hand over the bottle Johnny reached to pour more of. “You can’t drink your feelings away forever.”

“No, but I can for the time being.” Johnny scrunched his nose and snatched the bottle away.

A silence- Johnny’s mind was already too cloudy to tell whether it was comfortable or awkward-  fell upon the table, the only sounds were of the group sipping at their Soju and chewing on their meals, their glasses being set on the wooden table with quiet thunks.

“He’s right, you know.” Jaehyun broke the silence after a few minutes, nudging him under the table. “You’re kinda miserable to watch.”

“You’re really one to talk, hyung,” Scoffed Sicheng, popping a piece of meat into his mouth. “It’s your fault he’s like this.”

Sicheng was referring to the history between Jaehyun and Johnny, the two used to date back when Johnny was younger, fresh to Korea and new to college. He’d just ended his relationship with an ex in America, when he met pretty boy Jaehyun (his roommate, clichely), who was kind, and gentle, and easy to talk to; all the things Johnny had been longing for again after his breakup. They’d hit it off pretty easily, Jaehyun had nursed Johnny’s broken heart back to health with his freely given love, and- as Johnny had since learned to avoid doing with people who gave him the slightest amount of attention- he fell for Jaehyun. Jaehyun accepted him, open to whatever. It hadn’t lasted long until they both realized their bond was more fit as a friendly bromance than anything of real romantic substance, and ended their relationship on no-hard-feelings terms.

“Well, that was years ago,” Jaehyun shrugged, pointing his greasy chopsticks across the table. “Not my fault Johnny still can’t move on.”

Johnny went to chuck the empty bottle at the other, but Sicheng grabbed it before it left his hand.

“Hey, I _have_ moved on!” Johnny said. “Just because I couldn’t find someone else four days after a breakup like _you_ could, doesn’t mean I haven’t.”

“Hyung, you couldn’t find someone else after four _years_ -” Jaehyun shot back, just as their friends Mark and Taeil shuffled up to the table.

“Sorry we’re late, guys.” Mark flopped into Jaehyun’s side of the booth, Taeil squeezing in with Sicheng and Johnny. “What’d I miss?”

“We were just talking about how pathetic Johnny hyung is without a date.” Sicheng said.

Mark shrugged off his coat. “Oh, so nothing new.”

“I thought you, of all people, would be on my side.” Johnny said.

“Sorry, no offense hyung,” Mark ducked his head. “But, I mean, you are a _little_ pathetic.”

“Wow, thanks,” Johnny drawled, pulling the closest person to him- Sicheng- into a tight bear hug. “You’re all such good friends.”

“We only mean the best, hyung.” Jaehyun snickered at Sicheng’s choked noises.

“Yeah, so helpful and supportive.” Johnny clutched tighter as the Chinese boy wriggled in his grasp. “I can really feel the love between all the roasting.”

“Maybe we could help you out,” Mark offered as he reached into a pot to serve himself. “Y’know, like, set you up with somebody.”

“You wanna play matchmaker?” Johnny asked, more of a statement than a question. Mark shrugged silently, occupied with slurping up some noodles.

“If it would get you to stop being so miserable,” Taeil rolled his eyes. “I’m so tired of hearing about how single you are.”

“Sorry, but Sicheng here beat you guys to it already.” Johnny shook the struggling man, eliciting a squeal from him. “He said I should get with _you._ ” A sly smirk played on his lips. Johnny knew he was stepping on a slippery slope now, but he found the way Taeil paled to be more entertaining, so he pushed a little further. “Why don’t you tell him why that’s a bad idea?”

Taeil shrunk a little, his eyes widening. “Uh..”

“I’m sure Sicheng knows somebody else,” Jaehyun cleared his throat, shoving Johnny’s shin under the table again. “Right, Sicheng?”

“Actually, my friend Yuta hyung has a friend-” Johnny cut Sicheng off with another squeeze.

“Johnny, you’re gonna suffocate him.” Taeil pouted worriedly.

“Should be a few more seconds..” Johnny joked before letting Sicheng twist from his grip. The younger man punched Johnny’s chest, puffing as he tried to smooth his ruffled hair.

“And you wonder why you’re single.” He huffed.

“Aw, low blow,” Johnny clutched his chest, twisting his face in mock pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny hummed along to _White Christmas_ softly playing through the store as he watched out the storefront window with drowsy eyes, fat snowflakes floating through the air, barely visible against the darkening dusk.

He blinked up at the clock mounted on the wall, chin in hand, he huffed a sigh. Two and a half hours left, and he’d be gone. Closing hours were evading him like he was evading the sleep that beckoned him ever so sweetly for the past forty minutes.

Maybe the store clock was broken. He checked his phone for the fifth time that hour. Two hours and twenty nine minutes left, and he’d be gone. Or, he could always close shop early like Jaehyun always suggested.. He was the boss, after all. It wasn’t like he’d get any more customers tonight anyway.

The bell on the door dinged loudly, and Johnny almost managed to catch himself as he startled out of his half sleep, his hands slipping off the counter-top as he flailed to the carpet with a thump. He sat there for a moment, blinking himself awake as he gathered his bearings.

“Um...hello..?”

If Johnny’s heart was ripped from its sleepy slow pace from the surprise of the door bell, it launched into overdrive at the voice of a somewhat familiar stranger. He gripped the counter ledge, slowly peeking over it , praying he was just dreaming or had just imagined it.

The same honey haired man from a week ago glanced around the store, eventually peering toward the counter after the flurry of commotion.

“Oh, hi!” Johnny stood up immediately, ignoring the stinging heat of his face. “Nice to see you again.”

“You remember me,” The returning customer raised his brows and gave a slight nod after a moment of concerned appraisal, a half smile twitched on his lips. “Are...you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Johnny laughed a little awkwardly, brushing his fingers through the messy fringe falling in his face. “Sorry, you kinda scared me out of my sleep.”

“Oh,” The other smiled apologetically, huffing out his own sheepish chuckle as he shuffled further into the store to remove his coat and scarf. “I..sorry about that. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, no, it’s okay!” Johnny shook his head with a grin, let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “I shouldn’t be sleeping on the job, anyway.” He braced his hands flat against the counter, leaning forward a bit. “Do you need help finding something?”

“Ah, um, no.” The customer suddenly blanched, busying himself with hanging his hat on the hook. “Nothing in particular. Just..browsing, today. I’ll try to be quick.”

“Do you have somewhere to be?” The worker asked. Was that too personal of a question to ask?

“Well, no,” The other half heartedly shrugged. “It’s just, you were sleeping, I kinda feel bad-”

“It’s okay, really.” Johnny assured. “No need to rush, take all the time you need.”

The man nodding as his eyes wondered the expanse of the shop once again.

His feet slid across the carpet as he examined the shelves in content, his fingers trailing down vinyl covers and the spines of books as he took his time through each aisle. The man paused down aisle 4, picked out a colourful novel that seemed to draw his interest as he pursed his lips in contemplation.

With nothing better to do, Johnny checked his phone. He reminded himself not to let it become a habit. He refreshed his timeline about a dozen times, eventually slotting it back in his pocket with a sigh.

Johnny’s eyes wandered to the customer as he listened to some slow piano version of _Carol of the Bells_ on the speakers. He let himself study the man for a bit, it brought its own sense of peace upon him, like observing a sunrise, or drinking tea on a rainy night, or watching fish float around in a tank.

The man really was pretty, regal almost, his movements elegant and gentle, and those big dark eyes, regarding everything around him with such calm.

Johnny probably watched for a little too long, because the man suddenly looked back toward the counter, and caught Johnny’s eye. He would normally have smiled back politely, as he was a simple customer, and Johnny was totally allowed-encouraged, even- to keep an eye on customers. But he never really stared at other customers like _that_ , and it never really brought that feeling into him, and just the fact of that sent something like guilt crawling up his back, like he was caught in an act he shouldn’t be doing. He cleared his throat and busied himself with an interesting spot on the counter, rubbing away the heat gathering at his neck. The shop felt uncharacteristically small.

After a few minutes, staring holes into the countertop got boring, and he glanced out the window instead, focusing on the snowflakes swirling from the ever darkening clouds, the light grey having turned a sooty black, like a shadow blanket for the sky.

Johnny’s eyes lazily followed passing strangers on the sidewalks, watching them go about their own calm commutes, bundled up in their puffy coats and face masks and hats as their breath clouded from them. He wondered where all of them were going, what kind of lives they were living and which part of it they were at. He wondered that about the customer in the shop too. Why was he here again? Just to buy something? Just to browse the shelves for half an hour? Just to get probably get weirded out by Johnny staring at him in a moment that felt more intimate than it should have?

_Silent Night_ played overhead, and he rested his head back on his chin, thrumming his fingers on his lips as he listened to it, eyelids temptingly heavy.

He’d rest them for just a little bit. That should be fine.

 

A cough in front of the counter startled Johnny out of the doze he’d unknowingly slipped into, and he blinked slowly at the pretty man holding out a small pack of records. Johnny suppressed the urge to coo at how much he resembled a kitten, with his curiously wide eyes, lashes batting his cheeks with every slow blink.

Wow, Johnny was tired.

“That all for tonight?” Johnny asked with a languid grin, his voice a little deeper than usual from his sleepiness.

The man blinked for a moment, lips parted like he was going to answer, but resolved with a swallow, and nodded, setting his mouth into a thin line, his cheeks pink.

Weird. It wasn’t cold in the shop. In fact, it was probably as comfortably warm as it had ever been, lulling Johnny ever closer to sleep. So, why would the other’s face be so red? Johnny was honestly too drowsy to read much into it, and decidedly nodded as well, taking the set and ringing it up. The man paid his fee in exact change, and Johnny handed the pack back to him.

“Bag?” He queried with a cheeky smile.

“No, thank you.” The other scrunched his nose.

“Somewhere, a turtle thanks you for your service.” Johnny bowed his head solemnly.

The customer eyed him with mirth, a titter escaping his lips. He shook his head with a scoff and turned to pull on his coat and scarf.

“Have a good night,” Johnny mumbled, giving a finger wave as the man shuffled out, muttering to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Ten.” Johnny briefly glanced up as the Thai man entered, continuing to gather his things.

“Hi, Johnny hyung,” Ten smiled. He leaned over the counter as Jaehyun pecked him on the cheek. “Hey, Hyunnie”

“Hi, babe.” Jaehyun smiled, rolling his eyes at Johnny’s fake gag.

“Okay, I’m out.” Johnny announced, making his way to the door. He stopped and turned back. “Don’t make out in front of the customers, please.”

Ten stuck his tongue out and Jaehyun scoffed, Johnny pushed out the door.

“Oh, hey- Johnny hyung, before you go,”

Johnny paused, looking back at Jaehyun.

“Some customer came by the other day, looking for you.”

“Really?” Johnny’s interest perked, he stepped back inside the shop, letting the door close. “What’d they want?”

Jaehyun seemed to think a moment. “Nothing, I guess..” He scrunched his brows. “He came to the counter and asked if you were here. I told him you weren’t and offered to help instead, but he just apologized and left.”

Johnny’s heart clutched in his chest. “Huh..”

“Do you..know him?” Ten asked curiously, glancing between the other two.

“I think,” Johnny shrugged. “What’d he look like?”

“Dirty blond, pretty handsome, ow-” Jaehyun recounted and Ten pinched him. “His jawline was sharp enough to cut, kinda big eyes, too.”

“Hm, yeah, I know who you’re talking about.” Johnny nodded. A smile grew as he imagined the customer coming into the shop, face red from the cold outside as he asked for Johnny, lips pouty as he left.

“Is he, like..” Jaehyun started in apprehension, searching Johnny’s face. “Your boyfriend, or something?”

“No?” Johnny pulse hiked up a little. “Did he say he was?”

“No, but, he seemed pretty bummed that you weren’t in.” Jaehyun explained. “And you were grinning like a fool a second ago. You don’t smile like that unless you see a baby animal.”

Johnny thought about the customer’s kitten looking eyes, his smile threatening to return.

“Oh, wait, you like him, don’t you?” Ten leaned off the counter with a lopsided smirk. “Johnny’s got a little crush!”

“What-no? No, I don’t,” Johnny scoffed. “I barely even know the guy.”

Both Ten and Jaehyun gave him a pointed look. It was useless to tell Jaehyun anything less than the truth, Johnny knew, because he could read him better than Johnny could read himself sometimes, they’d grown that bond after living together in a dorm for so long. If it was anybody else, they probably wouldn’t be able to tell, as Johnny could put on a hard stone face if he wanted. But Ten was Ten, and he could read people well enough as it was, but it didn’t help that he spent so much time with Jaehyun-who spent most of his time with Johnny, he’d adopted the talent too, apparently.

Johnny could still attempt, though.

“..what?” Johnny flushed. “I don’t!” Upon Jaehyun’s deadpan stare and Ten’s squinty eyes, he resigned. “Okay, maybe I’m slightly interested.”

“What’s his name?” Ten asked, a thrilled smile split across his face again. “How long have you known him? Have you gone on a date yet? Wh-”

“Dude, calm down, oh my god,” Johnny drawled.

“One question at a time, hun.” Jaehyun put a calming hand on his boyfriend’s arm.

“Sorry, I’m just excited for you.” Ten took a deep breath. “Okay, first question, what’s his name?”

“Dunno.” Johnny shrugged. He wished he did, then he could stop calling him ‘the customer’ in his head.

“Okay…” Jaehyun scrunched his brows. “Well, how long have you known him?”

“Like, three weeks..?” Johnny guessed. “He first came in like, at the beginning of the month.”

“I’ll assume you haven’t gone on a date then?” Jaehyun asked.

“You would assume right.” Johnny nodded.

“Obviously. Why would he have gone on a date if he doesn’t even know his name?” Ten shook his head with a sigh. “Also, really, Johnny? You’ve known him three weeks and haven’t even asked? Despicable.”

“Hey, I said I barely knew the guy,” Johnny said defensively. “What do you want from me?”

“We want you to get a damn boyfriend.” Ten said.

“Oh my god, you too?” Johnny sighed in exasperation, slumping against the door frame. “I’m never gonna get a break, am I?”

“Not until you get a date.” Ten smirked, twitching his eyebrows.

“Why don’t you ask him out?” Jaehyun leaned his cheek on Ten’s shoulder. “I mean, he seems interested enough, right? He specifically asked for you. You should just go for it.”

Johnny thought a moment, he hummed.

Maybe he would.

 

❄

  
  
"Oh look, it's the environmentalist!" Johnny clasped his hands as the man walked in.  
  
"Is that what you call me when I'm not around?" The man smiled, taking off his accessories.

It was a ritual, at this point. The man had become a frequent, Johnny expected him to come around the same time every week or two, just before the sun dunked under the horizon. He’d take off his coat and hat and scarf, cheeks always red from the cold, and they’d exchange a few words as he hung them up on the store’s coat rack. He’d walk through the store like he had the first time he’d come, taking in the place with big shining eyes, perusing the aisles until he found something he liked. Then he’d check out, they’d exchange a few more words, and he’d leave. Johnny had grown pretty accustomed to his visits, he found himself looking forward to half past 5 a lot more in the past month, checking the clock across the wall and feeling some watered down form of giddiness, instead of wishing for death as an escape from his usual boredom.  
  
"That's assuming I talk about you when you're not around, at all." Johnny smiled back.  
  
The customer huffed out something like a laugh, coming up to the counter. "My name's actually Taeyong."  
  
"You know, Taeyong," Johnny began, testing the name out on his tongue. "You've been here three times in the past month, now,”

The other immediately stiffened.

“-and, I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything,” Johnny continued. “But what in the world could you be doing with all those records?"  
  
"I..collect them." Taeyong said.  
  
"An environmentalist, and a record collector?" Johnny raised a brow. "You're quite the eccentric character, aren't you?"  
  
Taeyong nodded with a grin. "I’m also a photographer."

“Ooh, you’re the whole package, huh?” Johnny laughed. “Maybe you could photograph me some time? Make sure to get my good side, though.” He dramatically struck a pose.

“I’ll think about it,” The other chuckled.  
  
"Anyway, Mr. Record Collector,” The worker leaned forward a bit. “How long have you been doing that, exactly?"  
  
"It's a..um..growing interest of mine." Taeyong played with the black buttons of his flannel.  
  
"Must be really interested to keep coming back." Johnny narrowed his eyes.  
  
"This place is also particularly alluring." The dirty blond’s gaze flitted around the store, looking at everything but Johnny.  
  
"Right. Because vinyl shops are so very interesting." The worker leaned back in his chair, folding his arms.

“It’s also the only one in town,”

“Hm, true.” Johnny nodded. He was very grateful for that, it meant less competition. “It’s just, you come here so often..”

“Should I not?” Taeyong pouted defensively.

“And it’s only when I’m working..” Johnny tapped his finger to his lips contemplatively, not that he really needed to contemplate the situation much now, he’d done that enough during vacant hours of sitting at his counter with nothing else to do but ponder the nature of existence and why Taeyong had always come in red faced even on warmish days. Johnny had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t really the records the customer kept visiting for, less for the shop and more for the shop _keep_. “Isn’t that a coincidence?”

“Definitely coincidental.” Taeyong nodded. “I-I’m on a tight schedule, I get off of work around five. Just so happens to be the same time as your shift. This is really the only free time I have.”

Though, maybe Johnny was just projecting, reading into things that didn’t need reading because he was lonely and desperate, because if he was being honest with himself, he came to like the honey haired man.

Superficially, sure, because if Taeyong was anything, he was pretty, a balanced blend of sharp angles and soft features. But it had developed into more than that, Johnny had come to like Taeyong’s character, all those unique little things he did that he probably didn’t even know he did.

The Taeyong in the quiet moments, when he thought nobody was paying attention to him, wandering the aisles and in his own little world. But Johnny was, always, observing from behind his phone or some random magazine, smiling to himself at how Taeyong’s face scrunched up when he read a label on a record, or stepped on every out of place strand in the carpet he noticed, or reorganized a whole shelf before he left it. Everything he did was endearing.

“And you spend it here? That’s dedication to the craft.” Johnny said.

“Guess I just,” Taeyong shrugged. “..really like records...” He trailed off, shrinking into his shirt.

Projecting or not, Johnny was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another. If Taeyong wouldn’t budge, Johnny would just have to push further.

“Oh!” Johnny sat up quickly. “Hey, you know, my coworker told me you came by a few weeks ago, asking for me?”

“Right..” The customer nodded sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I forgot about that.”

“So it _was_ you?” Satisfaction stirred in Johnny’s gut. “He mentioned big eyes and a handsome face, so I kinda guessed as much.”

Taeyong smiled a little, looking down at his shoes.

“He also told me he offered to help you since I wasn’t working, but you just left,” Johnny continued after Taeyong’s silence. “Now, why would you do that?”

“I’m very picky with my customer service.”

“I’m flattered.” Johnny grinned, a hand on his chest.  
  
“Anyway, for someone who works here, shouldn’t you be happy I come so often?” Taeyong asked, folding his arms. “I’m a profit to your business. Why’re you grilling me?"  
  
“Like I said, I’m not complaining.” Johnny shrugged. "But, I mean, I think I like records as much as the next guy, just not enough to spend 100,000 won a week on them."  
That was a lie. He loved records. It was the whole reason he opened his shop in the first place. He had a particular attachment for how vintage they felt, like he was sent back to a different era every time he even looked at one. This place pulled straight at his heartstrings. But Johnny was enjoying himself with their back and forth, Taeyong’s shy behavior much too endearing to focus on the details.

“Well, as long as you’re the one getting the money at the end of the day,” Taeyong leaned his hands on the edge of the counter, tracing the patterns in the laminate with his finger and eyes. “I don’t think you should question it.”

Johnny raised a brow again, slowly leaning forward on the counter. The other held his ground as their faces drew closer, his jaw set. As brave a move as it was, Johnny could still tell he was nervous, barely breathing.

“How big is it?”

Taeyong swallowed loudly, his face turning from pink to red, his eyes flicked up to search Johnny’s. “H-how big is what?”  
  
Johnny’s smirk curled. “Your..record collection.”

“Oh,” Taeyong straightened. “Um, average sized, I guess. How big are they supposed to be?”

Johnny shrugged, resting his chin in his palm. “What all do you put in it? I noticed you buy a lot of different genres.”

“Um, it- it’s very- a pretty.. _broad_ spectrum,” Taeyong drawled. “There’s a bunch of different stuff. Like, jazz, and indie, some edm, and uh..pop. You know..other stuff too.”

“Hm, what kind of other stuff?” Maybe Johnny was enjoying this a little too much. Taeyong’s face was as red as a cherry, he looked like he’d burst any second. Johnny wondered if he should be worried.

“Uhh..well,” The honey haired man began. “Well...”

“Well..?” Johnny repeated, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

Taeyong squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a deep breath.

“Ok-okay! I give up, you got me!” He exclaimed. The volume made Johnny jump a bit, he straightened in surprise.

“I don’t actually like record collecting! I couldn’t care less about them, much less collect them! I’m not a record collector, at all, I just- well, I came here initially because I had to buy a Christmas gift for my brother, and then I saw you, and you’re so charming, and handsome, and I kept thinking about this place-a-and you- after I left, so I made the excuse that I needed more records when I really just wanted to see you again!” Taeyong rushed out in one breath. “And then I came back again, and again, and again, and kept buying these stupid fucking records- no offense-”

“Non taken.” Johnny blinked.

“-but I realized that spending so much money on these things is really dumb, and that I should just stop doing it, because, really, I can’t afford it, and why would I buy stuff I don’t even care about??” Taeyong continued quickly, his voice pitching up. “But I didn’t want to stop seeing you, and I really wanted to get to know you better, so I’ve been coming back, trying to work up the nerve to ask for your number, or to at least hang out sometime outside of this place, but then I freeze up and can’t do it.” Taeyong covered his face as he finished, catching his breath.

Johnny blinked, left speechless. Taeyong peeked from between his fingers after a few seconds of silence, his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

“Oh god, don’t tell me I misread this?” He asked. “You’re straight aren’t you? I thought we were flirting,  I’m so sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have-”

“Woah, hey, slow down,” Johnny laughed. Taeyong’s face was beyond endearing. “You thought I was straight?”


End file.
